User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 5- Misery Business (2)
Main Plot- Paige (Paige walks into Mr. Mewes' office) Paige: '''Mr. Mewes, when will the callback list be up? '''Jason: Today! All the actors that tried out will meet in the auditiorium. When it's up, they will all look. Paige: '''I'm so excited. '''Jason: And, tell your friend that auditioned yesterday that she did a good job! Paige: I'll make sure she gets it! (Paige leaves) Paige: '''I did it! I can't wait to Hit The Lights agian! Michealchuk, you are a star! ''Theme Song'' ''Subplot- Riley'' (Riley is getting ready to go to his class. Zane gets out of bed. Patrick is already gone) '''Zane: '''Where's Patrick? '''Riley: He left early. Zane: Oh. Well, we have more time for us then. Did the football team accept you? Riley: They accepted me for who I am. Zane: That's excellent news. You might have told me that already though. Riley: Well, I think I should go now. I don't want to be late for my first class of the year. Zane: That would be good. Listen, I'll see you later. Riley: See you soon! (The two hug) Third Plot- Spinner (Darcy enters The Dot. Spinner is their by himself The song Bad Day comes on) Spinner: '''How may I help you? Coffee? Sandwich? '''Darcy: Yes, I need 1 answer for a question I'm about to ask. Spinner: Your lucky, those are free here. Darcy: So my question? Why didn't you hire me? I really need this job! Spinner: '''Well, you didn't get it because you never graduated high school. It's a requirement for becoming an employee here. '''Darcy: You barely graduated high school, and your telling me I can't get it because I never did? Spinner: Pretty much. Darcy: '''You don't know what I'm going through! If anything, your just making my problems worse. '''Spinner: Well Darcy, your life is drama 24/7, I can't help you with problems you get yourself involved in. Darcy: '''I'm still coping with something that happened three years ago. '''Spinner: You were raped, we all know that. Get over it already! Darcy: I was kidnapped in Kenya! They put me in slavery. I was abused, hungry, and miserable. At least you had a choice with your life, I didn't. You can choose what you want to do with your life, but I didn't choose to become a slave in Kenya. I didn't choose to not graduate high school. So whenever you wanna stop acting like the self-centered bitch you always have been let me know, cause I shouldn't deserve this from you or anyone! (Darcy leaves in tears agian. The song stops.) Main Plot- Paige (Jason puts up the call back list. A crowd rushes over. Hailey is next to Paige) Hailey: '''I see someone tried out. Still think you have the chance to be a star? '''Paige: Hun, I would shut up if I were you, cause your not any better. Hailey: We will find out who really is the star! (Hailey and Paige are infront of the chart) Hailey: '''Sorry hun, your not on the list! '''Paige: Hun, what are you talking about, I'm right here! (Paige points to the list) Hailey: That's the staff list blondie! The real list is right over here. See my name, it says I have a call back. Paige: No, your not Hailey Montez, your Hailey Montel! face it, your not on the list. Hailey: It's a typo, everyone makes mistakes! Paige: I saw a Hailey Montez audition (A girl walks over to the chart) Paige: Excuse me, are you Hailey Montez! Hailey Montez: '''Yes! I remember you, you auditioned me! '''Paige: Can you tell this slutty whore that she didn't get a callback! Hailey Montel: That's it! (The song Better Then Revenge comes on. Hailey and Paige start to fight, which later goes into a cat-fight. Jason walks over and seperates them.) Jason: 'Girls! Office, now! ''(The three exit, with Jason holding onto both of their arms) ''Subplot- Riley'' (Patrick walks into the room, where Zane is. He walks over to him, and gives him a hug) '''Patrick: '''How is the hottest guy at Eastern University doing? '''Zane: Um.... good, I guess! Patrick: I think we have a shot together. You and me, the whole way through! Zane: I'm dating Riley. Sorry, but we were soulmates in high school, and no guy is gonna get between us. Patrick: '''But a couple lies have already done that. '''Zane: What do you mean? Patrick: He lying! Zane: What do you mean? Patrick: '''He never came out to the football team. He also told them to beat me up for being a bisexual! '''Zane: '''Riley would never do such a thing like that! '''Patrick: '''He did! See this bruise on my arm! The really big one! He told the players to give me that bruise. '''Zane: I can't believe he lied to me. Patrick: '''But with me as a boyfriend, I will totally be honest with you! I will never hurt you. In fact, I would turn full-out gay for you. I have always loved you since we met. '''Zane: That's really touching. (Patrick kisses Zane. Zane kisses him back. The two keep kissing, and lead to sex) Third Plot- Spinner (Spinner recieves a phone call) Darcy: '''I'm sorry for everything I said earilier today! '''Spinner: It's alright! Darcy: The past few years of my life have been miserable. I'm lucky I even escaped Kenya! Spinner: Can you come back to The Dot. I want to tell you something in person! Darcy: '''Sure! I'l be here any moment now. '''Spinner: '''Thanks! I also want to apologize in person. I treated you wrong. '''Darcy: I'm gald to have you as a friend. I'll be over in 1 hour! Spinner: See you soon! Main Plot- Paige (Hailey Montel and Paige are sitting in Jason's office) Jason: What happened out their earlier? Hailey: We were upset that the names were messed up! Clearly, I should be on that list! Paige: '''And so should mine! '''Jason: Hailey, you didn't make it. According to our judging rank, you scored a 4 out of 10 on the signing challenge. Your a terrible singer! You needed a 7 to excel into call-backs! Hailey: Oh, well fine! I'm just going to let you know that your show will suck without me! I don't need to hear this! (Hailey storms off) Jason: Paige, why did you audition? Paige: I wanted to have a shot at show-biz! I thought I could have a shot at being famous! Jason: Paige, you were really good! Paige: '''So why didn't I make it! '''Jason: Did you read your contract when you signed up for the job as my assisitant? Paige: Why are you asking me? Jason: I thought you were good. In fact, your score was a 9 out of 10! But when I looked on your contract, assistants are not allowed to audition for my own movies. Paige: 'Show me the contract! ''(Jason hands her the contract. She looks at it, and gives it back to him) '''Jason: Due to the fact that you broke a rule in the contract, you can't have the part. Paige: Oh, I see. Jason: And there's something else I have to do. Your fired! Paige: '''Fired? '''Jason: It also says it in the contract. You broke the rules. This is the price you get. (Jason leaves. Paige begins to cry) Subplot- Riley (Riley walks back from class. Zane is in the room. The song Someone Like You ) Zane: Okay, tell me the truth! Did you really come out to the football team? Riley: I did! Why don't you trust me. Zane: Patrick told me the truth. About the beating! Riley: I don't know what he's talking about! Zane: You lied to me! And your doing it infront of my face. Your sad! Riley: '''They are homophobic. They beat up him as a result. '''Zane: Stop lying! I don't want to talk to you. By the way, I lost my virginity to someone who isn't you! Riley: You knew that we would be eachothers first! Zane: I know, but Patrick made love to me! Riley: I can't believe this. You cheated on me because you lied. Zane: Pretty much! Riley: Don't talk to me, anymore! Because I'm done! Zane: Then get out! I don't want to be with you anymore. And since me and Patrick both have a conflict with you right now, your leaving! Here's your shit, get out now! Riley: Fine I will leave! (Zane pushes Riley out the door) Zane: And don't ever think about crawling back, because we are done. Don't talk to me ever agian! (Zane closes the door. The song stops) Third Plot- Spinner (Darcy arrives at The Dot) Darcy: I can care less that your sorry! I forgive you already! Now, tell me what you wanted to say? Spinner: Congraduations! Your hired! Darcy: Yay!!! Thank you Spinner! Spinner: Anytime Darcy! Now, just take orders from the outside for now! Darcy: Sure thing boss! (Darcy walks outside and a girl with short-curly hair walks over to her) Darcy: Hello! Welcome to The Dot! My name is Darcy, and I will be taking your order today! Clare: Darcy! Your back from Kenya! Darcy: How did you know I went to Kenya? Clare: You don't remember me? I'm Clare Edwards! Darcy: Clare! Your here! You look so different without glasses and your hair! Clare: You should visit soon! I wish you had told me you were here! How long were you here? Darcy: Your my first customer actually. So let me go find you a seat! (Clare and Darcy go look for a seat outside) Main Plot- Paige (Paige continues to cry) Paige: My life is ruined. (She gets a phone call) Paige: Hello? Alex: Paige? How are you! Paige: Alex! I haven't seen you in a while! Alex: Same! You should visit me! Paige: I'm at an airport going to Toronto. Alex: '''Oh, I go visit you their. It may take a couple days though. Just go visit Ellie or your parents until I arrive. '''Paige: Sounds like a good idea! I'll see you soon! Alex: Okay, bye! (Paige hangs up) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts